hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheryl Brady
Cheryl Nicolette 'Brady '''is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera ''Hollyoaks, played by Bronagh Waugh. The character first appeared on-screen on 25 November 2008, during the first series of the Hollyoaks spin-off, Hollyoaks Later, as the former love interest of Malachy Fisher. She made her first appearance in main Hollyoaks episodes in July 2009, introduced to the serial by series producer, Lucy Allan. In 2010 when Paul Marquess began producing the serial, he felt that Cheryl was being used in the wrong way, subsequently making her a central character to the show. It was announced on 1 February 2013 that Waugh quit her role. Cheryl departed Hollyoaks on 22 March 2013, after five and half years on the show. Characterisation Cheryl has an outlandish personality, she is loud and a larger than life character, speaking on in conjunction with this series producer Lucy Allan made a comment stating "You can't have anything but big with Cheryl, can you?" Biography Arrival Cheryl first appeared in Hollyoaks Later when Malachy and Kris returned home for their father's funeral. She then continually clashed with Malachy's fiancée Mercedes McQueen. She eventually convinced Malachy to go ahead with the wedding despite her still present feelings for him. She had a brief fling at this time with Zak, but she appeared too keen on him and scared him off. Departure Cheryl feels especially guilty when Lynsey's claims that Silas Blissett is actually a serial killer, having murdered India Longford, Rae Wilson, Rebecca Massey, are true and that Silas has been charged with the killings. Silas' evil side is discovered when he accidentally murdered his daughter Heidi Costello, intending to kill Lynsey instead, who was wearing the same costume as them on Halloween. Cheryl resents herself as she threw the party at Chez-Chez that Heidi attended, before leaving and being mistaken for Lynsey by Silas, and strangled. Lynsey rejects Cheryl's constant apologises, saying that she was her best friend, and she wasn't there when she needed her. Cheryl is glad that, now Silas has been proved to be the killer, it proves that Brendan is innocent and can return home from prison. Cheryl enrolls herself into a Business Management Course in HCC, hoping to turn over a new leaf in 2012. Cheryl and Lynsey become best friends again and they plan a holiday together in Spain. While Cheryl is out getting alcohol to celebrate their plans, Lynsey is found strangled by Brendan, who then carries her out to the village and Cheryl breaks down over Lynsey's body, apologising for not being there to defend her. In the aftermath of Lynsey's murder, Cheryl and Brendan briefly live with Riley Costello and Mercedes McQueen . The police ask Cheryl to check Lynsey's jewellery to determine if there could be a link with the village killer Silas Blissett , who previously attacked Lynsey a year prior. Cheryl also forms a close friendship with Annalise Appleton who helps her get over Lynsey's death further. In the fifth series of Hollyoaks Later her and Brendan visit their dying grandmother where Brendan and Joel presume they have killed Joel's abusive step-father Mick unaware Walker found him and suffocated him to frame Brendan. Cheryl is horrified to see Brendan cutting up Micks body and she is furious but eventually convinces Brendan for the pair to go to a family counselling session to get through their problems. Cheryl convinces Doug Carter to advise Ste him and Brendan belong together and he leaves for America while Ste and Brendan unite, delighting Cheryl. Brendan and Cheryl's father Seamus Brady arrives in Hollyoaks but Cheryl is unaware of his sexual abuse to Brendan as a child and Is desperate for the family to bond and build bridges. Cheryl later shoots dead her father Seamus after finding out he abused Brendan through a video recorded and left by Walker before being killed by Brendan. After Brendan takes the blame for Seamus' death, Cheryl moves to Ireland to start a new life with fiancé Nate but not before confessing all that happened in the club (her being the actual killer) to Ste. Kill Count Murders *Seamus Brady: March 2013 - Shot. See Also *List of appearances *Brady family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:2008 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:2009 returns Category:2013 departures Category:Brady family Category:Tenbury-Newent Family Category:Waitresses Category:Club owners Category:Killers Category:Students Category:Residents of 2 Oakdale Drive Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Past characters